


Green Eyes

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-18
Updated: 2006-03-18
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Trip has a fascination with Archer's eyes. (12/03/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Does the man not know how much I love him? When anytime he fixes me with that wonderfully fascinating green gaze of his my insides seem to expand all at once and constrict the airflow in my lungs? When he flashes that hypnotic smile at me and those same insides distend even more to press against my heart so that it has to work harder and pump the blood throughout my body?

My heart tells me I should tell him of my feelings for him, but I don't want to chance losing the friendship that I have enjoyed for so many years with him. I could only tell him if I were certain that he would return my feelings. How I would love to loose my soul in those green pools of heaven. Heaven I am certain they would be due to the wonderful pleasure I feel when that emerald gaze falls upon my face.

Desire burns inside of me as I think of how it would be while we make love together. I would watch those twin jade pools every second as we join our bodies in a passionate dance. Those green eyes, I know for certain, would be alive with liquid fire. That fire would change that verdant color to different shades as he and I reach the pinnacle of our passion. My body hungers now for those eyes. A green gaze that promises me everything but reveals nothing that I desire the most.


End file.
